


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by DemonPoxHerondale



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonPoxHerondale/pseuds/DemonPoxHerondale
Summary: Baz has an idea of how Simon could get his magic back.





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending that keeps the events of the book but changes the epilogue. It's very cheesy and short and I wrote it after I finished the book and just wanted Simon to have his magic back. Hope you enjoy!

**Simon**

 

         “Simon,” Baz says suddenly. We're sitting on his bed, not really talking. I look up at him.

         “Yeah?”

         “Give me your hand.”

         “Why?” I ask, but I give it to him anyway. He takes it.

         “I have an idea. You know how the Humdrum sucked all my magic out? And then you gave me yours? I had nothing, and you gave it all back. Why can't I do the same?”

         My heartbeat speeds up. “But no one's ever been able to share their magic before.  _ I  _ could, but only because I was the most powerful mage ever.”

         “Yes,” Baz says, “But I'm full of  _ your  _ magic.” He squeezes my hand. “Let me try.”

         “Okay,” I say cautiously. “But don't give it all up. That's what I did to the Humdrum. And I don't want you to lose your magic.”

         “Okay,” he says. “Here goes.”

         Nothing happens. I wait a little more.

         “How did you do this?” Baz asks.

         I think back and try to remember what it was like. “You have to draw all your magic to the surface. Feel it inside of you. Then imagine letting a little of it go. But just a little. Not all of it. It's kind of like a push.”

         Baz is quiet for a moment. I can tell he's focusing. And then I feel a tingle in my hand. And my whole body goes kind of stiff with shock. My heart pounds in my chest. It's like my system had to readjust to having magic again. Baz looks at me, a question in his eyes.

         “More,” I whisper. He obliges. It feels like fire, shooting through my veins from my hand, and spreading through my whole body, warming me up inside. I close my eyes. I feel whole again, in a way I haven’t since I fought the Humdrum. I squeeze Baz’s hand.

**Baz**

 

“Should I pull back?” I ask. I don’t want to yet. The look on his face. He looks  _ alive  _ again. He’s always been so alive. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with him. And these past few weeks. . . he was just drained. Part of it was the physical loss of magic, but part was also losing something he loved and could count on. A part of him. And now it’s all back.

“Not yet,” he whispers. “Do you think we could do that star thing again?”

“Maybe,” I respond. “Let’s say it together.”

**“Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. . . ”** And then we’re floating, and the room is dissolving, and the stars are shining around us. Simon opens his eyes and looks around. He looks so happy, I just want to lean in and kiss him. I do.

 

**Simon**

 

I can feel more magic spreading into me through his lips, and I let out a little sigh. It might be my imagination, but the stars seem to shine brighter. Then I realize just how much he’s filled me up, and I pull back.

“Baz,” I say. “Don’t give me any more.” The stars dissolve and the room falls back into place.

He starts to let go, but I grip his hands. We have to get this part right, or it won’t stay.

“Should I pull back?” he asks.

“Not exactly. Imagine turning off a tap. Don’t pull back what you gave me. Unless. . . you do still have some left in you, right?” I’m suddenly worried that he might have given up too much.

“Of course I do,” he says, and then he closes his eyes and focuses. Then he lets go. I tense up for a moment, but the magic is still in me. It’s  _ still there.  _ Baz has opened his eyes and is watching me, and I can see that he knows it worked.

I tackle him back onto his bed, kissing him hard. “Baz,” I say over and over. “It  _ worked! _ ”

 

**Baz**

 

Simon readjusts himself over me, and his wing slaps me in the face. I push him up.

“Your wings,” I say. “Can you get rid of them?” He closes his eyes, and a few moments later they start to retract into his shoulder blades until there’s nothing left. It’s just like my fangs. Then he does the same for his tail. He’s grinning. I reach my hand around him and run it over his shoulders and lower back. There’s no trace left. No sign that there was ever anything abnormal there.

“Crowley, Snow,” I say. “I think I’m gonna miss the tail.” He makes a face and shoves me, and I laugh.

“So are you just at a normal level of powerful now? Or are you still impossibly magickal?” I ask.

“I think normal,” he says. “Not Normal. But normal. I mean, I think there’s always gonna be something different about my magic, but I don’t feel like it’s in danger of spilling over or exploding. I don’t think I could do anything crazy. And I’m perfectly happy with that. We don’t need me creating another Humdrum.”

I lean against his side and sigh happily. “We most certainly do not.”


End file.
